


I'm So Glad That I Woke Up

by JelloFangy



Category: Teenage Fairytale Dropouts|Awesome Magical Tales
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song: Woke Up (Adventure Time), Teenage Drama, They are still together, Unhealthy Relationships, cindy sucks, earl got fed up of chuck's stupidity, slight angst, this is just an idea for a break up and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy
Summary: Earl and Chuck have an argument, Earl is ready to kick his ass and Cindy is just watching.
Relationships: Chuck Charming/Cindy Rella, Chuck Charming/Evil Earl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'm So Glad That I Woke Up

"I can't believe this... We are in SO MUCH TROUBLE THANKS TO YOU!"

_Things had taken a downward spiral. How would one put this bluntly? Was it their fault? Well, no. This morning it seems Cindy Rella was getting tired of the constant attention that the school's villain Evil Earl had been getting from Chuck. She had seen it under the shadows. How could it be? Cindy wasn't gonna let some evil wizard take her man. So she hatched a plan, she decided to break the prized possession owned by the principal and frame it on the titular Earl. She put out all the false evidence to make Chuck believe the wrong. Any minute now he would go ballistic at him. She was watching, she couldn't wait._

_Meanwhile things with Chuck and Earl were getting heated._

"H-how could thou blame it on I?! I wasn't eventh on thine premises!"

"Don't play coy with me Earl! I found all the evidence to prove otherwise! Your wand was here! So it must've been you!"

"Chuck please you must believe me! I don't even remember this! And... How did the wand..."

_As the two go deep into the fight, Cindy keeps watching and writing notes. She is having the time of her life at that moment. She sees the aftermath clearly. Soon, Chuck will be hers and hers ONLY. Cindy has always been a hopeless romantic for Chuck. It's like destiny. Then... Earl talks about something else._

"Why are you saying WE'RE gonna get in trouble anyway?! You realise that thou is the son of a prince?! Everyone would be on thy side! And me?! Where would I be?!"

"Because they might suspect something from ME since this was on the FIELD! And... What's this about sending those threats to Cindy?"

"C-Chuck that WASN'T ME! AND WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO-"

"I trusted you Earl! I thought you still had morals...

**But I guess you don't have any..."**

_Chuck has been so blinded from the truth because of Cindy. Now look at what he has resorted to. At that moment Earl's heart crushed into bits. How could this happen? For so long he had loved, supported and cared for Chuck as much as Chuck did the same to him back. He was so horrified._

"Chuck... Please listen... I would never go to such lengths! I would never go that far! Please believe me! I love you Chuck! PLEASE!"

_Earl was so upset that his accent started slipping. He wanted to convince him. Chuck didn't respond. He didn't want to. He thought that this wasn't his Earl._

"Just go Earl... I think it's better this way."

_Earl couldn't believe it. Was Chuck trying to make this about himself? Was he that blind? Suddenly all of the sorrow builded up inside him emerged into anger. It was like a song. His thoughts read the lyrics..._

_Don't you see  
You're exactly what I don't want to be  
Honestly  
You're a walking talking little tragedy  
  
_

_Can't believe  
That I almost thought that we were meant to be  
Can't believe  
That I almost thought you cared about me_

_SLAP! Chuck fell to the ground. Earl slapped him across the face hard. Chuck could see Earl was close to bawling his eyes out but was trying to hold it in._

" **We're d-done..."**

**"WE'RE THROUGH CHUCK CHARMING!"**

_And Earl was gone. He ran sobbing. Chuck then thought for a minute that maybe... He was wrong. Then he picked up the wand and... Saw it broken... He knew Earl's wand doesn't break that easily... Something was up. But before he could chase after him, a girl of blonde hair. Cindy herself came walking out of the shadows._

"What a shame..."

_Chuck turned around. Cindy was watching this whole entire time. He was shocked. Blank. He felt so terrible for what he had believed... He thought "But it couldn't have been Cindy..."_

**"Sweetheart... I need you to do something for me..."**

**Author's Note:**

> We will revive the TFD community owo


End file.
